My First Year
by x Desire of 2 x
Summary: Rachel (my own charaacter) is attractive in the eyes of a certain SOMEONE. A certain someone she did not expect. What will the year hold for her as she falls for him?rn-Draco and My own character (Rachel) Rachels POV oh ya and this is my first fanfic
1. Intro

I walked on the gorgeous train, it's sides carpeted in a warm red color. I could feel the eyes upon me, they said silently, "look it's an American girl, how weird." I despised the feeling with every fiber in my body, although who wouldn't. I found myself in the back of the train where an empty seat was obviously available. There was a… a lonely feeling, but I was used to it. Me being the shy outcast that I was. I directed my head so that it was facing what was on the outside of the window beside me, as the train passed endless fields and high mountains of fresh green grass, which was vibrant and neon from the eternal amounts of rain.

I was elated by the heart-stopping scenery. But what I was REALLY in high spirits about was my new year at Hogwarts, how I would be able to learn all kinds of new spells and potions that the cheesy witchcraft books at home would not be able to compare to.

The train finally came to what seemed to be an eternal stop. As I departed. I noticed a familiar face. The appearance was that of Draco Malfoy. A.K.A. the snobbiest most spoiled kid known to man. But when his eyes caught mine, I saw them widen with excitement and well…. Lets just say they said "WOAH!" --I didn't plan on forgetting that look anytime soon, it sort of gave me the creeps.

As The coral of students flooded the bus entry's, I felt a palm and five fingers caress my ass. The feeling was disturbing and sudden, but I have to admit that I found a strange but enjoyable sensation to it, although that was only a small percentage. I could not find the face of the boy through the clumps of students crowding the area. I was kind of mad that I couldn't know for sure who it was but I decided to let it go, even though it took my mind off how claustrophobic I felt.

AND WE STOP THERE! MUAH! Oh well. Please give me your lovely reviews. I know this chapter is oh so short but that's because I kinda ; sorta consider it the INTRO. Well later people. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Oh ya… and this is my first fanfic.


	2. Settle In

**HELLO! I am just letting you know that Rachel came to Hogwarts on the third year. So everyone else's third year at Hogwarts is her first. Okay, just glad we cleared that up.**

* * *

As my feet met the ground I found myself face to face with Malfoy. He had a smirk on his face, an evil smirk that sent a tingle of anger through my spine. I then, to my amazement, spat, "What are you smirking at!" ---I would never think that a shy person like me would be able to comprehend saying that to someone I had never spoken to before. I was sort of proud of myself but in a way… I was embarrassed. He replied by saying, "well isn't she a feisty one! Oh and by the way… NICE ASS!" after he said this he broke out into a series of awkward sounding laughter. I slapped him harder then a car hitting road kill, still amazed at what I was doing. 

"OW! What the FUCK was that for!"

"I can't believe you are wondering why I did that you disgusting pig!"

Malfoy came up to me and caressed my ass yet again. As he did this he said, "Do you want more babe?" I screeched and said, "NO!" as I pushed him away.

"Haven't you contaminated my butt enough?"

"No." he replied with a snicker.

I decided the dammed boy wasn't worth it and walked somewhere else.

Eventually It was time to enter the building and unpack our things. I saw a face I hadn't seen in ages as I entered Hogwarts doors. It was Hermione, my step sister. She ran up to me and screamed, "Rachel!" we embraced and I could hardly breathe. I managed to utter one word, "Hermione…" I said this with exasperation, but at the same time I said it with joy and relief.

"So good to see u Rach!"

"I know Mione' it's been AGES!"

Hermione and I entered the building. It was one of the most stunning things I had ever seen in my life. It was heart-stopping. My eyes wondered all around the gorgeous building, Hermione, as usual was running her mouth about all the things she knew about Hogwarts, I ignored her (she wouldn't notice hehe). I would sleep in Hermione's room since she was head girl and I needed to hear about what I had missed in the past TWO years.

Elated that I was a Gryffindor, I unpacked my things in the room that Hermione and I were sharing. There was an extra, dresser, bed, and desk for me.

Once I finished unpacking, I took a shower and got ready for bed, anticipating the day that awaited me tomorrow.

I woke up early the next morning. After I had finished stretching I went to take a morning shower. I then put on my school uniform and relaxed in the Gryffindor common room.

A half an hour passed and it was then that Hermione walked down the stairs. "well I guess I can no longer have the reputation of being the earliest to get up." She giggled. "I guess not", I replied with a humored smile.

She sat by me and said, "well Harry and Ron should be up soon."

"HARRY POTTER!" I screeched, eyes fully widened.

"SHHH! Yes Harry Potter, gosh Rachel calm down!" She said with a smile and a giggle.

A few seconds after my "heart attack" from finding out that my step sister was friends with Harry Potter. A red headed boy came down the stairs which led to the Gryffindor boys dorm. "RON!" Shouted Hermione. He looked up and replied, "hey Hermione. Who's the girl?" I blushed in response to this.

"She's my step sister from America!" said Hermione loudly, a smile written on her face. I again blushed.

"What's her name?"

"Rachel is my name." I said to him quietly.

"oh, cool to meet you, your probably the first American to ever come to Hogwarts! That's awesome!"

"Thanks" I said.

"Actually" Hermione said. (here we go again). "there was one other American in the history of Hogwarts who came here." Ron sighed in response to her never ending fact-telling.

Our conversation was interrupted by a HOTT boy walking into the room. My heart clenched as I saw him. By his appearance I could tell who he was.

* * *

**HAHAHA! THAT'S WHERE WE END THIS CHAPTER! Although I'm sure you know what's going to happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter is short. I will make the next one longer I promise!**


	3. An Eventful first day

It was none other then Harry Potter, goodness this hit me like a herd of charging biscen. I was flustered, a chill went down my spine so airy and lightly almost like it could make me inflate. Which I most likely was inflateing anyway, seeing how my breathing had come to an abrupt stop. I looked around me, fate twisted me like the evil swine it was, makeing me embarass my idiodic self. What was so embarrasing was the fact that my eyes were noticeably wide and my body shot up instantly, it was quite inevidible that one would take note of the red blushes on my cheeks, they stood out like a cardinal in a group of robins, especially since my skin was rather fair toned.

From his perfectly proportioned jaw came the words, "Hello Hermione and Ron, who's this?" His sweet voice soothed my ear drums. The pretty boy finally made his way over.

My know-it-all step sis' gladly answered his question,"This is my step sister Rachel."

"Oh nice to meet you," he said rather kindly despite how stupid I looked. Sometimes I could easily be described as an individual of questionable intelect, such as now, when the non sensible words escaped my throat, "Um thank you I'm nice to meet, I think, or am I? Your nice to meet Harry Potter." Idiot. Idiot idiot idiot idiot. What an idiot I truley was, I was shy and nervous and there for said things of rather questionable logic.

Hermione of course had to open her rather arrogant but loveable mouth, "I love my wierd sister." She said, which made me even more embarrassed. Ah Hermione, always sturring the patience of others dareingly

Harry shot a rather strange look at me, one which seemed to question my sanity.

We made our way to Professor Snapes class, alas potions class was something I truley looked forward too. Hopefully Professor Snape would take a liking to me, noticeing my appeal to the subjet of his profession. Alas my lack of knowledge was proven to myself again. Snape treated me like every other gyffindor, I was no different in his eyes. Though Harry was the unlucky one, constantly getting picked on by the one-sided teacher.

--------------------------------------

Through the day I noticed that Malfoy just happened to be in every one of my classes, such was my luck. Towards the end of the day I started feeling a bit of an energy loss, but of course I would on such a run-around type of day. I decided that on our break I would go outside, and who was there but Draco Malfoy and his dim-witted friends.

I walked by him without even falling from any grace I had left within my body. As I passed he grabbed my wrist tightly, enough to cut off my circulation.

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING WRIST YOU JERK!" I yelled in his face, it seemed I was getting better at this 'standing up for myself' thing.

"Why should I, Don't you deserve pay back for that little stunt you pulled yesterday?" He said with his typical smirk spread across his arrogant face.

I tore my wrist from his grasp and spoke such words in a cold, dark, and rather quiet tone, "Wipe that ugly little smirk off your face or I'll do it for you," is what came out of my throat rather smoothly, one might notice seduction hidden deep within the core of my voice as I threatened him.

He backed away, so it appeared he feared me now, and he had every right to, the sly little bastard.

"L-like y-you are gonna do anything about it L-LAWHORN!" Why yes my last name was in fact Lawhorn, and Draco expressed it in such a way that made me want to damn him to hell for the rest of his unworthy eternity. I turned around and WHAM! Four knuckles hit his rather narrow nose with the up most aggression.

He fell on the ground, blood smothering his face, a face which made me feel even more in a rage whenever I looked at it.

I looked down on him with quite an over powering smile, "Thats what I'm gonna do about it MALFOY!" I said, not careing that the idiot was bleeding.

I Placed one foot on the fools chest as he lay there on the cold stone ground, wailing excessively. His friends came over and I took my foot off his chest, allowing the dammned dimwits to take Malfoy to the hospital wing.

-----------------------------------

At the end of the day on my way to Hermione/My room I found the head boy sitting on the coach, a smirk on his stupid face. A bandage covered the damage I had done to him earlier. I ignored him, makeing my way to the stairs until he grabbed my wrist, yet again.

"Look, just leave me the the hell alone Malfoy or I'll punch you again, only this time it will be breaking your manhood instead of your nose," I said, though I took note of one error in the threat I just made, Malfoy doesn't even have a manhood. I brushed off my mistake as he spoke. "You're really hot when you get angry like that," he said with a smirk. I pulled my wrist from his tight grasp, and kneed him in his most likely small member. He rolled on the ground, wailing excessively in pain. I felt great about myself.

------------------------------------Malfoy's POV

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, her blonde hair falling t like silk over her petite but strong shoulders, surely my comment would either raise her self esteem or make her very angry.

Wham! It felt like my crouch was a about to fall off. Rachel was decieviengly strong, and I hated it.

-----------------------------------Normal POV

Thus I walked up to Mione's and my room, a smile on my face, the creep got what he rightfully deserved.

I noticed something strange was going on when I heard strange voices, perhaps doing something unthinkable.

-----------------------------------sexual theme

"Oh HARRY!" I heard inbetween moans and gasps, the voice was familiar, it was a girl from all of my classes, but who? Surely it wasn't Hermione, it couldn't be.

I heard disturbing sounds and every few moments, "HARDER BABY HARDER!" Come from the mouth of the girl.

The bed was makeing constant creaks and squeaks, and it was rather discouraging to think that someone was getting laid with MY crush.

I peaked through the crack of the door, I was shocked at who the people doing these things were, or should I say...PERSON.

--------------------------------WRIGHTER:

AND MUAH HAHAHAHAHA WE STOP THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

please leave me your reviews, thanx, later.


End file.
